


Genma's Birthday

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sixth part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible. Neither GenKaka or RaiKaka would be here, but it makes sense as Raido suggested GenRaiKaka in part four: 'In the Forest'. </p>
<p>Continues the morning after part 5, as Kakashi thinks about what Iruka said to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genma's Birthday

 

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

WARNINGS: GenRaiKaka, side-pairing IruKaka, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi woke up slowly. He shifted in his bed, not wanting to get up, but also realising he had to as he looked at the clock: 7.48am. He sat up, stretching as he thought over the events of the previous night...

_**"Kakashi", Iruka said, bringing the man's attention back to the conversation. "Sooner or later, you'll have to choose who to be with – my point is just that, when that time comes, you may find that the person who you choose no longer wants you back, as they only thought you wanted sex."** _

Kakashi couldn't help but think about his friend's words as he showered and dressed. He was still thinking about what Iruka had said as he found himself wandering through the streets.  _Hold on, where am I going?_ Kakashi asked himself, as he realised he didn't actually know where he had been heading. Although, he soon decided he must have been moving subconsciously when he found himself looking through the window of Genma and Raido's apartment, where the two jounin were wrapped around one another on the bed.

Raido soon noticed Kakashi, leaning up to open the window.

"I said 8am", he muttered, as Kakashi slid past him and into the room. "You're late."

"Sorry, I couldn't find my way out of the bookstore", Kakashi replied.

"Distracted by porn? Or just as you have no depth perception? Genma asked. "And we were expecting you?" he added, looking to Raido.

"Kakashi, your excuses are getting worse", Raido said to the silver-haired man. "And I thought he'd be a good birthday present", he replied to his roommate.

"Perhaps I should have wrapped myself?" Kakashi suggested dryly.

"I'm sure you still have things I can unwrap", Genma said deviously, leaning up to pull down Kakashi's mask and pull him into a kiss. Kakashi groaned, all thoughts of Iruka's words fading from his mind as an insistent tongue lapped at the inside of his mouth.

Kakashi soon found himself pressed down into the mattress, as two pairs of hands divested him of his clothes, one mouth nipping at his chest and sucking his nipples, while another kissed warm and wet marks into his thighs.

"Fuck", Kakashi groaned.

"Having fun?" Raido asked the writhing silver-haired man.

"Yes", Kakashi gasped.

"Want more?" Genma asked him.

"What about you guys?" Kakashi asked.

"We had already started without you. So now we just have to get you...ready", Raido replied, voice dripping with innuendo.

"Mmm...fine with me", Kakashi responded. Suddenly, he found himself flipped over, his face pressed down into the pillows as a tongue lapped at his hole. He thrust his hips backwards so the tongue entered him, wiggling around and licking at the inside of Kakashi's hole. He wondered whose tongue it was inside him, and soon found out when Raido knelt at the head of the bed, his hard cock only millimetres from Kakashi's mouth.

"Gen...more", Kakashi ground out, before he was prevented from speaking any further, as Raido insistently pushed the head of his cock into Kakashi's mouth. As Genma sealed his mouth around Kakashi's hole, sucking harshly, Kakashi's mouth did much the same to Raido's cock. And, as Genma removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, Kakashi shuffled forwards, so that now half of Raido's cock was in his mouth.

Genma quickly stretched Kakashi's hole, before withdrawing his fingers and kneeling up on the bed.

"Ready?" he asked Kakashi.

"Mmm", Kakashi replied, mouth still working around Raido's cock. Raido shuffled backwards, a 'pop' sounded as his cock was released from Kakashi's mouth, allowing Kakashi to reply: "Fuck me." Genma pulled Kakashi's hips, until the pale ass was pulled up into the air. He slid his rock-hard cock between Kakashi's ass cheeks a few times, before he relented to Kakashi's begging and pressed himself inside Kakashi's tight hole.

Genma slid in and out slowly.

"Wow you're tight", Genma commented, as he gripped Kakashi's thighs.

"Bet you are too", Raido said, as he moved from the head of the bed to the foot, kneeling behind Genma. Kakashi pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, as Raido pushed Genma forwards, so that Raido was on his hands and knees on top of Kakashi, his chest pressing against Kakashi's back. Raido and Genma had already been playing around before Kakashi arrived, and Genma had already been lubricated and stretched. Raido gave him no further preparation as he gripped his cock, slick with Kakashi's spit, and slid it inside Genma.

Raido set a much more rapid pace than Genma, pounding him roughly, causing Genma's own cock to roughly pound in and out of Kakashi's tight hole.

"Raido, more", Kakashi groaned, realising who was controlling the pace, as Genma found himself trapped between the two men, being pushed to the height of pleasure.

"Such a slut", Genma muttered, referring to Kakashi.

"He just likes being fucked by anyone and everyone", Raido pointed out.

If either of the other men noticed Kakashi stiffening at the comment, they said nothing about it, merely continuing to move together as all three men were pushed closer to their peaks. Raido gripped Genma's hips, pulling him backwards so that they were both on their knees, Genma's cock popping out of Kakashi's ass as well.

"Kakashi, roll over", Raido ordered. Kakashi did so, rolling onto his back and lifting his legs so that his feet were around Raido's back, Genma still trapped between the two men. Raido rolled his hips slowly, allowing Genma time to line himself up again and slide back into Kakashi's hole.

Kakashi lay on his back on the bed, hands fisting in the sheets as his head was thrown back and he moaned to the ceiling. Genma was kneeling between Kakashi's spread legs, but also leaning forward, his hands on Kakashi's chest for leverage, as he was manoeuvred in and out of Kakashi by Raido. Raido was kneeling on the bed behind Genma, gripping Genma's hips hard enough to bruise, as he thrust increasingly erratically in and out of Genma's ass. Soon enough, with the double stimulation to his cock and ass, Genma tensed up, groaning both men's names as he came inside Kakashi's hole, his own tightening around Raido's cock. He slumped forwards, spent, as Raido slowed his thrusts gradually, before pulling back. He gripped Genma's waist, pulling him backwards so that he was eased out of Kakashi's body. He allowed Genma to flop down onto the bed, as Kakashi whined and arched his back.

"Cock-whore", Raido said, as he pulled Kakashi down the bed and entered him in one smooth thrust. He set a rapid pace, already close to finishing, as he pounded in and out of Kakashi's hole. Kakashi tensed up, moaning loudly as his cock erupted in spurts across his chest, so forcefully that some hit his face, one jet of come even hitting the headboard behind Kakashi. Raido tensed as well, before releasing inside Kakashi, adding his come to Genma's, which was already soaking the inside of Kakashi's hole. As he came down from his release, Raido popped his cock out of Kakashi's reddened hole, watching as both his and Genma's come dripped from between the pale ass cheeks, staining the bed. Raido flopped down on the other side of Genma, so that Genma was again between the two of them.

"Enjoy your birthday present?" Raido asked Genma.

"Do I get to play with it again?" Genma asked coyly. Raido was about to say 'yes', when he realised that Kakashi seemed distracted, so he ignored Genma's question and moved over to lie on the other side of Kakashi, so it was now the silver-haired man who was in the middle.

"What's up?" Raido asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean?"

"You were distracted when you arrived, you couldn't think of a good excuse for being late, and you tensed up when we said you were a slut, which you normally call yourself", Genma listed.

"Oh...well..."

"Kakashi, we are your friends, we aren't going to go tell anyone", Raido reminded him.

"I was with Iruka last night for dinner, and he said something...that if I kept sleeping with everyone then I wouldn't be able to find someone to be with when I actually wanted to settle down."

"I guess that makes sense", Raido said gently, moving closer to Kakashi. Genma moved as well, so that they were cuddling Kakashi between them.

"So I guess you should ask yourself: 1) do you want to settle down?, and 2) who with?" Genma said to Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Kakashi responded, as his eyes started to droop.

"We tire you out?" Genma asked.

"You're half-asleep as well", Kakashi pointed out defensively. Genma did not argue with this, instead closing his eyes and cuddling against Kakashi as he began drifting off. Raido allowed himself to do so as well, and Kakashi soon did also, all three men napping on the bed, two peacefully, while the silver-headed man still found himself distracted by his thoughts, haunted by Iruka's words even in his dreams.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Kakashi wakes up, but it's not GenRaiKaka again...**


End file.
